1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a fireproof building structure, in particular, to a fireproof building structure in which a vertical smoke discharge flue and a transverse smoke discharge flue are arranged for negative-pressure smoke guiding.
2. Related Art
Currently there are two kinds of fireproof building structures. In the first kind of fireproof building structure, an exit passageway is arranged in the building; closets for storing fire-fighting equipment are arranged at each floor; and spraying facilities are arranged in corridors and rooms of each floor for fire preventing and fire extinguishing. However, in the real situation when a fire occurs to the building, once a room in the building catches fire, the best time for fire extinguishing is usually delayed due to slow response or failure of a smoke or temperature sensor of the spraying facility arranged in the room. And once the flames turn into a big fire, the spraying facility is usually incapable of extinguishing the fire. At the time, the fire, smoke and hazardous gases begin to spread into all directions from the room on fire, so that rooms, around and up and down the floor, catch fire one after another, thereby causing a larger fire hazard. Besides, it is difficult for on-site people to find the fire-fighting equipment to extinguish the fire because the floor corridor, the staircase passage, and the exit passageway are all filled with smoke; and the on-site people are likely to be suffocated and poisoned to death due to severe oxygen starvation and inhalation of hazardous gases, thereby causing a great number of injuries and property loss. Furthermore, in some residential buildings, no fire-fighting equipment or spraying facilities are arranged in the corridors or rooms thereof, and therefore, when one house catches fire, the fire may spread more quickly to the houses around and up and down the floor, thereby causing much more damage. The second kind of fireproof building structure is a structure provided by Chinese Utility Model No. 200420040584.7, entitled INDUCED-DRAFT SMOKE-DISCAHRGE SAFETY FIREPROOF DEVICE, in which a vertical smoke discharge flue is respectively arranged at both sides of the corridor of the building; a transverse smoke discharge flue with a smoke discharge door is arranged in the upper part of each floor corridor; the vertical smoke discharge flues at both sides are in communication with the transverse smoke discharge flue; a DC electromagnetic lock is arranged on the smoke discharge door; and a natural air inlet window is arranged in the wall at the bottom of the building; furthermore, in large public activity places at each floor of the building, in order to enhance smoke discharge of such a large space, an electric induced draft fan and a burner are respectively arranged at the top of the two vertical smoke discharge flues. When a fire breaks out in a building of this structure, a smoke temperature detector, after detecting the smoke and gases, sends an electrical signal to an electrical control device to open the smoke discharge door of the transverse smoke discharge flue, so that the high-temperature smoke and gases, according to law of nature, rise through the smoke discharge door into the transverse smoke discharge flue and the vertical smoke discharge flues, and then is released upwards into the atmosphere. If the induced draft fan and the burner are used in the vertical smoke discharge flues, a better smoke discharge effect can be achieved. The fireproof building of this structure may have good negative-pressure smoke-guiding effect, but still has disadvantages as follows. On one hand, the smoke discharge door is arranged on the transverse smoke discharge flue, and therefore, only after the smoke enters the corridor and is in such a great concentration as to be detected by the smoke temperature detector and to enable the electrical control device to trigger the smoke discharge door, the negative-pressure smoke guiding can be achieved. However, when one room in the building is on fire, firstly peripheral adjacent rooms are often caused on fire one after another; then, after the doors of the rooms on fire are burnt down, the smoke and gas may enter the corridors in great number and the negative-pressure smoke-guiding structure in the building can work. However, at the time, various rooms at the same or adjacent floors are burnt down, causing a great deal of loss. Besides, if the room door is steel structure and difficult to be burnt down, the smoke and gas cannot enter the corridor in great number, and therefore, the smoke temperature detector is incapable of detecting the smoke and gas and enabling the electrical control device to trigger the smoke discharge door to open. At the time, the negative-pressure smoke-guiding structure in the building is ineffective, therefore causing much more loss. Furthermore, the smoke discharge door can be opened only if the electrical control device is connected to the DC electromagnetic lock. However, the electrical control device and the DC electromagnetic lock may easily be damaged or fail in the high-temperature environment of the fire scene.
Therefore, the smoke discharge door usually cannot be opened, and the smoke and gas cannot enter the transverse smoke discharge flue, so that the negative-pressure smoke-guiding structure becomes ineffective. On the other hand, the natural air inlet window is arranged in the wall at the bottom of the building, when one or some rooms in the building are on fire, the natural air inlet window is usually incapable of timely introducing fresh air from the outside due to a long distance or obstruction of the floors, to lower the temperature of the fire scene and to improve the air quality. Therefore a desirable using effect thereof cannot be achieved.